


Wherefore, I Pray?

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: I vibed so hard I wrote a fic in an hour. I refuse to read this over and edit it so take it as-is.Roquefort is spelled as Roguefort because that's how I was introduced to their name.
Kudos: 23





	Wherefore, I Pray?

**Author's Note:**

> I vibed so hard I wrote a fic in an hour. I refuse to read this over and edit it so take it as-is.
> 
> Roquefort is spelled as Roguefort because that's how I was introduced to their name.

Through the moonlight paths of cold, lifeless concrete, a fellow with fluffy white and minty-green hair made step by step. It was a simple trip home from the bar that he had visited to meet with a friend of his. Sparkling. "Be wary, Mint," he had been told, "a new thief has been spotted in town... And they seem to know a thing or two of stealth."

The violinist grinned to himself as he treated onward, staring up at the streetlights and apartment buildings that gleamed with nightly enthusiasm. He wondered what that thief would do if he was caught, though he didn't exactly wish to be involved with any form of illegal trickery. 

The mansion Mint Choco owned wouldn't be too far, just past a few more apartments and into the woods. Though, as his steps went from the gentle clacks of stone to the crinkling of fallen leaves given rot upon the ground... Mint could have sworn he heard an individual speaking from the bushes. It was faint, though the crushing of leaves that accented it drew closer. 

Turning swiftly to observe who or what was coming after him, he found that... It was... Sparkling? "Sparky... What are you doing? Don't you have a bar to run?" 

"I... Closed early..." A reasonable explanation, though without reason itself. Sparkling was huffing, holding his chest and holding a not-so-stable posture. "How far did you run?" Sparkling laughed breathlessly at the question, clearing his throat and attempting to steady himself. Though his chest rose and fell with the quickened pace of his heart, but he'd be fine. "All the way from my bar. Far, I know, but dismiss the thought of aiding me. I simply wished to make sure you were safe. That thief- Nameless as they are- is quite dangerous." 

"I- I see." Mint sighed and offered his hand, to which Sparkling took. The tapper's hand was awfully warm... Then again, one should expect this if he ran as far as he said. "My home isn't far from here, so no worries." With a gentle smile spread upon the both of them, Sparkling's instance somewhat strained, the crinkling of leaves continued as they wandered into the woods. 

Through the trees above, moonlight shines down upon the two. Sparkling's hair glistened in the moonlight, it's reflective properties making him almost a living light. Mint only noticed upon looking back, though he found himself captivated, Sparkling simply took the lead with his grin becoming playfully wide. "What? They call me 'Sparkling' for a reason, dear." The bartender snickered, giving a grip upon Mint's hand to tug him onward. Mint could only laugh as he was brought along, not realizing he was being dragged rather than guided. No need to pay attention to that, anyways, Sparkling was a busybody- and more than likely had things at home to take care of. 

Without another word, the two traversed through the woods until they stumbled upon the gravel pathway leading to Mint's mansion. Though he was alone in ownership, inherited from his own rich family, the servants that busied the place ensured the lights of the household shone brightly, expectantly, awaiting Mint's return. Though, in an odd turn of events, every light upon it shut off. "That's..." Sparkling started, and Mint finished the phrase; "Not right. Not right at all." Releasing Sparkling's hands and nearly leaving him in the dust, thank Stars the golden fellow still had energy to run along, the two ran up to the doorstep. A large mahogany door, nearly pitch black in coloration for the lack of moonlight it received. Scrambling for his keys, he instead found his attention caught by Sparkling, who took and held tight to his shoulder. 

"Mint- The roof! Upon the roof, a figure!" Distracted from the sudden urgency that plagued Sparkling's voice, the orchestral-inclined cookie raised his attention to the roof. It was just a roof with the moon shining behind it- or perhaps it was his nearsightedness getting the best of him. "There isn't anyone-" Mint was then caught with his attention tied once more as a crack and a poof of turquoise smoke suddenly burst into view. ...where was the weight on his shoulder? "Sparky... Sparky?!" Nowhere to be seen. "Sparkling?! Where- where did you go?!" 

A cold breeze swept past, giving the poor, distressed individual a chill as the smoke blew away with the cold. And yet... Sparkling was still absent. Giving a whimper, Mint desperately searched the area with his weak eyes to search for his strongly attached acquaintance. The only thing he was able to find, upon the ground next to him... A card, stuck into the wooden flooring of the doorstep. A gilded, shining white, stamped by a waxen seal. 

Upon opening such, Mint could barely read in the darkness, but his mind only had to process a few words mid-way before his attention was stolen. 'The roof' he had read, and back to the roof his eyes observed. Sp... Sparkling?! No- wait... 

The figure seemed to be staring down upon him, eyes shining as bright as the moon behind them. With a swift swipe of the hand, the figure recognized as Sparkling deftly transformed into something unknown to Mint. The violinist squinted, though the shock wanted his eyes wide, a conflicting sight. 

The thief. Had... Had Sparkling been a ruse? Had he been led here by the thief themself? Oh Stars, oh no... He was truly the fool. The entire circus, he would even say. 

Though, Mint couldn't keep his attention attached, as once again his mind was caught by creaking. Wood? The door before Mint, previously locked, pulled itself open with ease. 

"Uh... Mr. Choco, sir?" An assistant of his spoke, seeming slightly confused by the musician's shock. "A-are you alright? It's quite late- we... We should get you dinner and some bedrest." The violinist couldn't help but blink, take in the situation at hand. "Don't you see who's up there?!" The little aid found himself confused, taking a step out and looking to the roof. "There's... There's no one there, sir. My apologies..." 

Mint Choco froze, looking to the roof to find no such figure up there. Along with this, the lights had turned back on throughout the mansion. It was as if the turmoil he had just encountered hadn't occurred whatsoever, all in his head... "Ah... I... I see... Or don't, I suppose." The seemingly hallucinating cookie gently took his assistant by the hand, pastel emerald eyes gently lowering to the ground. 

"My apologies... I must be incredibly tired..." 

"I pay no mind to it, sir. Something light for your stomach?" 

A gentle nod, and the violinist yawned after such. Tired? More like sleep deprived, it felt. How sudden it had came upon him, but soon enough it would leave him. "Yes... Something light before bed would be wondrous..."


End file.
